


Malia Tate

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Dragons, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://halereyes.tumblr.com/post/112066275356/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character">multiship meme.</a> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Lydia x Malia<br/>Chapter 2 - Heather x Malia<br/>Chapter 3 - Cora x Malia<br/>Chapter 4 - Kate x Malia<br/>Chapter 5 - Braeden x Malia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lydia x Malia

_Jackson: You coming over tonight?_

Malia’s tongue sticks out the side of her mouth as she texts back a yeah, an involuntary reaction when using her phone. It’s been years since Scott found her and she still hasn’t gotten the hang of these things.

She rolls over to face Lydia, who’s on her stomach, hair tousled and deliciously naked.

“I have to go soon.”

“Movie night with Jackson?” Lydia murmurs, using the voice she always does when she mentions Jackson’s name.

Malia nods silently, shifting onto her back and staring at the ceiling. “It’s still hard to believe that I have a twin brother.”

“You look alike,” Lydia says, stroking her arm gently.

“Is that why you don’t look at me when we fuck?”

Lydia is silent and the finger on her arm disappears. “It’s complicated.”

“You want him,” Malia sneers, suddenly angry. She gets up, snatching her clothes off the floor and shoving them on. “But he doesn’t want you, he wants Isaac. So you go for the closest you can get: me.”

“No,” Lydia protests, pressing the sheet against her chest and sitting up. Her heart jumps, lie. “I want you.”

That’s true at least. “But you want him more.”

“It’s complicated,” Lydia repeats, and there are tears swimming in her eyes but right now, Malia doesn’t care. She’s hurt and angry and embarrassed.

She and Lydia aren’t even together. They’re fuck buddies at most, but it still stings to know that Lydia wants someone else. It fills her with jealousy, a dark, bitter emotion that makes her claws pop out, a growl threatening to come out.


	2. Heather x Malia

“You need to be on ready and on set in five minutes,” Kali tells her, ticking something inside her book.

Malia nods. “Who am I working with today?”

“Newbie,” Erica pipes up, giving Kali the middle finger as she walks away, not having answered her. She holds an eyebrow pencil in her other hand. “She’s your type; little blonde thing, pretty mouth.”

“Like you?” Malia flirts, smile going soft as Erica throws her head back in a laugh.

“There’s no one like me,” Erica says, patting her on the shoulder, signalling that she’s done. “Now, get. Before Boyd catches you and spanks you again.”

“Fun times,” Malia winks and Erica smiles wickedly. “See you later?”

“Sure. See if you can get Heather to come along,” Erica says, zipping up her case.

Malia frowns. “Who’s Heather?”

“Your partner for today,” Erica points over her shoulder and Malia follows it, eyes coming to a stop on a girl.

“She’s cute,” Malia says, checking the girl out. She’s short, lean body on display in the sheer babydoll she wears.

“Told you,” Erica says smugly. “You’re going to have fun today.”

Malia hums, following the curve of Heather’s ass.


	3. Cora x Malia

“They’re going to love you,” Cora says, squeezing her hand, the other on the steering wheel.

Malia covers Cora’s hand with both of hers, stomach going fluttery with nerves. “You think?”

Cora smiles at her briefly. “I love you, so they will too.”

“I love you,” Malia murmurs, bringing their hands up so she can kiss Cora’s knuckles.

She’s not the type to be nervous when meeting new people, but this is Cora’s old pack. The pack that saw a young girl wandering without anyone and took her in, claimed her as their own. They’re Cora’s family.

And she’s going to meet them.


	4. Kate x Malia

“So you’re Peter’s daughter,” Kate purrs, circling the girl. She’s a pretty thing, wild and lithe, body toned and muscles tight.

Tate - or should she say Hale - growls, shaking her hair out her face, tugging uselessly at her restraints. “I’m going to kill you.”

Kate slaps her, the force of it making a sharp sound. “I don’t take kindly to threats.”

Malia spits blood out of her mouth. “Scott will find me, he always does. As soon as I’m loose I’m going to tear you apart.”

“So dramatic,” Kate says, right before she shoves a knife through Malia’s shoulder. The girl screams, the sound echoing. “Just like your father.”


	5. Braeden x Malia

Braeden walks the length of the room, inspecting the animals as she goes. Sheila, a red three-headed Slavic dragon has a chest infection and has an appointment with Deaton in ten minutes.

She checks the calendar at the back of her book and sighs. Viewing day. A bunch of people coming in and poking at her dragons, little kids screaming how they want that one only to give it back two weeks later after realising that their dragon isn’t going to do tricks on demand or  let them ride on their backs.

Braeden has lost count at the amount of adults who come in scowling, saying that this isn’t what they wanted when they adopted a dragon. Really, like it’s her fault they didn’t do proper research on the species beforehand.

“Good girl,” Braeden coos as she opens the cage and Sheila flies right onto her shoulder, rubbing their heads together softly. She’s especially fond of Sheila, having found her freezing to death in the street with broken wings and taken it upon herself to care for the old girl, nurse her back to full health.

Sheila still has a bit of trouble flying for a long period of time, but other than that she’s perfectly healthy. No one has adopted her though, but Braeden knew it was a long shot. With her age and slight disability, it gives her a 70% less chance of being adopted.

Honestly, she’s been thinking of adopting her, herself. Braeden doesn’t know if she’d trust anyone with Sheila.

Deaton checks Sheils thoroughly and gives her a shot of antibiotics. Despite Braeden’s protests, he won’t keep her in his office, away from the viewers coming in today.

It’s not long before viewers start to slip in, pausing at the cages and whispering to each other. A girl - about 20, Braeden would guess - stops at Sheila’s cage and tilts her head, leaning close to the wire. .

“Excuse me, ma’am,” Braeden says, stepping between the woman and the cage. “You probably shouldn’t get that close.”

The woman smiles and shakes her head. “She won’t hurt me. She’s a Slavic, right?”

Braeden forces a smile. “Yes. Are you interested in adopting her?”

“Maybe,” the woman says with a secretive smile, reaching a hand out. “My name’s Malia.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
